1. Technical Field
The invention relates to trailer sand shoes which are secured to retractable supports for trailers.
2. Background Art
Trailer sand shoes are used on the bottom of retractable supports for trailers to prevent the supports from sinking into the ground. There are many types of sand shoes in commercial use at this time. The sand shoes generally comprise a rectangular base with upturned side edges and upstanding support plates secured to the base. The supports include a hole near their upper portion to mount the shoes to the trailer support legs.
Some of the prior-known sand shoes include a reinforcing member secured between the upstanding support plates. For example, the Claflin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,067, issued Aug. 7, 1973, discloses a sand shoe wherein a rectangular cross-plate is welded between the upstanding side plates and to the upper surface of the base plate. The purpose of the cross-plate is to provide added rigidity and strength to the sand shoe. The Belke U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,487, issued Jan. 20, 1981, also discloses a sand shoe having a rectangular cross-member welded between the side plates.
The Lozada et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,225 discloses another form of a sand shoe wherein an inverted V-shaped support member is welded to a flat base. The top of the V-shaped support member is curved so as to conform to the yoke of a landing gear leg of a trailer.
In the past, there have been manufactured and sold sand shoes of the type described above including a generally flat base plate with upturned edges and upstanding side support plates. The upstanding support plates could include a reinforced central portion in the form of an added plate. Also trailer sand shoes wherein a separate angle iron was welded between the upstanding side support plates have been manufactured and sold. The angle iron was welded between the side support plates in an inverted orientation. Other types of sand shoes manufactured and sold included at least one rectangular plate welded between the upstanding side support plates such as in the manner shown in the Claflin et al patent.
Those sand shoes which included some type of reinforcement welded in place between the upstanding side support plates have required the addition of a separate piece to provide the desired rigidity. The addition of a separate member requires added material and labor which increases the cost of the sand shoe.